New Life
by wingedcrazy1214
Summary: I know everyone does this. The flock kicks Max out and she finds some new friends...and her brother. Ends up going to Forks where things heat up. WILL BE ADOPTED BY LOOTMAGOOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR just the made up characters**

Chapter 1

**MAX POV**

Here we are flying over to California to look for a permanent home. Yeah, I'm crazy. Well when my flock kicked me out I changed. I am with a new flock. I helped them escape from the school. I was fifteen when they kicked me out. Now I am nineteen. Oh, my new flock contains of my brother Roy, my best friend Stella, Kyle my boyfriend, Seth the trouble maker, and Roze the sarcastic. Get this my wings have disappeared and I can still fly! Well we all can without wings, who know why!

Maximum Ride- 19 years old. Can fly and run up to 542 mph, controls the elements, is a telepathy like angle (only stronger and more advance), can create force fields.

Roy Ride- 20 years old. Can controls electricity, teleportation, and overly protective.

Stella Fox- 17 years old. Can control emotions, creates illusions, and can talk to animals.

Kyle- 19 years old. Can cause someone pain, can make them forget things, can track anything, and can show someone its fears.

Roze- 17 years old. Can magnify sounds, breathe underwater, can see the future, and can persuade anyone to do anything.

_Flashback _

"_Max." said Fang my best friend. "We need to tell you something." I slowly got to my feet and walked over to the flock. "Well, what do you have to say?" Nudge immediately burst out. "We think you should leave. I mean you are the reason we are still getting attacked. Every night you leave and don't come back until morning. It's obvious that you're going to the school." she kept talking but I zoned out. So they wanted me to leave? They thought I was working with the school? They were right that I left at night, but I just flew around. "Max." said Angle. "We would have thought that you were just flying around at night but you kept your mind blocks up."_

"_Well maybe because you always read my mind!" I screamed. I was beyond angry, I was furious. "I don't know what you said except that you want me to leave…so I'll leave." I got up and walk a few paces away from everybody. "If we ever meet again don't expect me to save your sorry butt. I'm sorry that you think I was going to the school. I was just out flying. A girl can have her own thought every once in awhile right?" with that I threw my self into the sky and never looked back._

_End of Flashback_

"Max, can we land?" I snapped out of my old memory. I turned to see Stella was practically sleeping flying. "Lets stop here." We landed in Santa Barbra, California. Taking the Max card we found a four star hotel. We checked out a three roomed suite. "Stella why don't you go on and sleep."

"Okay." She trudged to a room and promptly fell asleep. "Roze, can you see us buying a house and going to school here?" I asked. Roze got this faraway look in her eyes. "Yes, we do, do all of those things." She gasped. "Tomorrow we help five people fight off erasers."

"What do they look like?" I went completely stiff. Roze described my old flock perfectly. "Max, I know they are your old flock, but should we help them?" Kyle was gazing at me. I looked into his eyes. Complete mistake. "Yes, we should help them." He nodded. _Wait… did I just say that? Aha. He's making me forget. _I sighed it was useless to fight with him. "Roy, it's your turn to take watch. Everyone else bed!" For once they went without a complaint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MR… just the made up ones.**

Chapter 2

**MAX POV**

Sadly our time at the hotel was cut short. "Everybody get up!" I screamed. They all sprang out of bed and was ready to role in just 10 minutes. _What can I say? They do much better than the old flock. And yet we are flying to save their sorry butts._ Roze gasped. "Max, I hate your flock! It's their fault that we will have to move!" Roze screamed. "It's not their fault that they can't fight their own battles." We waited for Roze to calm down. _Roze, relax. If we have to move, we move. I'll be okay. __I hope your right. You saw the future._ I did, and I was not to happy. Right after we save the flock, we have to leave. "Stella?" I asked. She nodded. Roze visibly relaxed. "Okay guys, it's time." With that I turned and jumped.

While we were flying Kyle came up above me. "Once we beat the erasers, will you stay with us? Or will you go with the old flock?"

"Of course I'll stay with you! How could you even think that?" I flew faster forcing all conversations to stop. "Max, I can hear them." I listen. Roze was right you could hear the growls of the erasers. "Going down!" I order. We dropped thought the clouds. I heard Roy snarl. There were at least 100 erasers. Then there was the flock.

They were struggling. Ha, serves them right. We swooped down and landed. The flock whirled around. Which won them a few punches. "Really guys, I thought I taught you much better. Getting distracted during a battle? Tsk tsk." They just stared opened mouthed. I sighed. "Ok… since you can't fight right now. Five point arc!" I barked out the orders. Since we were fighting on the ground, this was the best fighting style. I took the tip while Roy and Kyle flanked me. Then Roze and Stella flanked them. The erasers charged. This was just too easy. I quickly took them down by setting them on fire. The ones who got past my attack Roy and Kyle took down. All of the erasers that touched Roy immediately dropped dead, because of his electricity. The ones that went near Kyle stopped and looked confused then flew away forgetting about what they were fighting about. I would have laughed except for the fact we were fighting. Roze and Stella hardly got any action. The few that did Roze broke their eardrums. They flew away screaming holding their ears. Stella created confusing images, and while they were confused she punched them. As quickly as the fight began it was over. "Max?" I looked over to see a bloody Fang. "Max, what are you doing here?" His voice had grown deeper. There was no friendliness in his voice. "What? No hello? How you doing?" I attempted that as a joke. Then Iggy stepped forwards. "Were grateful of what you have done today, but you can't come back. You have to leave… again." Roy snarled. "Come on Max, I don't know what you saw in them but they are no use now. Let's leave." _How dare they say that._ I looked at angle. Her face was set into a deep frown. I decide to play with their minds.

_Hey angle?_

_What? Max? How did you do this?_

I laughed mentally. _I have your power… only stronger. See angle you are no longer the most talented one anymore. _I showed her some mental images. I got the satisfying feeling of her cry. That's how I felt when they kicked me out. "Max! what did you do?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR **

**Chapter 3**

**KYLE POV**

"Max! What did you do?!" Fang screamed. I guess Max was showing angle after they kicked her out.

_Flashback_

_I was asleep in a dog create when they dumped her into the cage next to me. For weeks she didn't say anything. We thought that she didn't know how to speak. Then one day approached her with one too many needles. "Get the hell away from me." We turn to look at her. That was the coldest voice we had ever heard. The whitecoat took a step back. That's when she leaps out of her cage breaking the bars. Easily taking out the whitecoats. She opens our cages. "Are you coming?" After that we followed her around, and became her new flock._

_End of flashback_

Fang looked over at Max with a look of concentration. Max gasped, then collapsed. I helped her up. Roy let out a Snarl in rage, and he started to flicker with all the electricity surrounding him. "No." It was barley audible. "No, Roy don't bother. They don't want me. I don't need them. Let's leave." She looked over at Roze then nodded. A strange whistling noise surround them. They dropped to the ground holding their ears. "Kyle, I can't stand." Max looked up at me. Laughing I picked her up and we flew away.

"Max we have to land." I said. We were all dead beat. We followed her down passing a sign that said welcome to Forks. What a weird name. I took first watch. They were so tired Max didn't even complain. She always wants to take first watch. I looked down at her. She had fallen asleep in my arms. She looks so pretty when she's asleep. I spend a lot of time just thinking about her.

Max stirred in my arms jerking me awake. "Hey Max." I said lazily. "Hey your self." _Aha so like Max, so cryptic. _I sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I think we should stay here. It's a small town, and there's a high school here… you have to admit, we should get some more education." We both burst out laughing. Our laughter woke up the others. Stella yawned. "Maaaaxxx I wanna stay." She sighed. "I was out voted! Yeah… I guess we're staying."

Max sent Roy and Stella to go buy a house with her Max Card. Stella was overly excited. She should really take a chill pill sometime. Meanwhile everyone else went to go enroll us in school. "Good morning. How may I help you?"

"We would like to enroll."

"Very well, can I have your names?"

_Everyone, I'm giving you fake names._

"My name is Lilith Buyons, Cleo Buyons, and William Zander. There are two others that are not with us right now."

"You can tell me their names and I'll register them."

"Mat Zander, and Ava Buyons."

"Come back tomorrow and I'll give you your timetables."

We left the building. "Max why is you name Lilith?" I asked. "I said Lilith so you can call me Lili. Besides we can't have anyone recognize us. Your name is William, but I'm going to call you Will." I nodded.

Later Stella came bounding up to us. "We got a house! We go a house! We go a hou-"

"We get it! You bought a house!" Roze threw her hands up. "We also gave you fake identities."

"WHAT!" Roy shouted. Roze continued with her verbal assault. "Yeah, and your name will be Mat, Stella's will be Ava, Max will be Lilith or Lili which ever you prefer, Kyle will be Will, and I'll be Cleo." She sighed.

Roy was still fuming when we got the house. It was a three roomed house with two bathrooms and a large backyard. "New names!" then he mumbled something about how crazy this is. When we got the house Stella exploded. (Not literally). "We have already decided which rooms everyone sleeps in. Roze and I will have the room to the far right on the first floor. Roy will get his own room, which leaves Kyle and Max. Your room can be found on the second floor with the large windows. "Don't screw around you two." Max's face turned dark. Roy started backing away. "Hey now… come on Max. Let him leave in one peace." She showed no intention of doing that. She kept advancing. "Yo Roy! You better run!" at least he listened. He turns and sprinted away. Max sighs. Stella and Roze start giggling. "Whatever guys, lets go to bed. We have school tomorrow." We burst out laughing. Max drags me up the stairs. "Just to let you know, I bought tons of clothes for us. Max, your clothes are all in the walk in closet on the left. Kyle yours is on the right." Max groans, before resuming our way up stairs. We walked in to our room. The walls were painted and light blue with a dark blue queen sized bed and a white carpet. There was a medium sized balcony to the right. "Wow, they found a really good place. Lucky for us that it's only a few blocks from school, because we don't have a car." She goes to her closet. "Holy shit!" I come running over. "What is it?" she doesn't answer. I walk in seeing her holding a silky dark blue dress. "I can't believe they expect me to wear this to bed!" she storms out of the room. Probably to complain to Stella. I change into my simple black pants and crawl in to bed. A few minuets later Max comes out in the dress. "Well… how does it look?" I just stare at her. _She looked so beautiful. What do I say? __You have said enough._ Oh crap. I forgot she could read my mind. She smiles and climbs into bed. Without thinking I role over so I'm facing her and kiss her. As it turns out, it turned out to be a ten minute make out session. She smiles then quickly falls asleep. _Today was a good day. __It sure was._ I jerk in bed. Max was didn't even move. I guess she wasn't entirely asleep. I bring her close and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR/TW**

**And so sorry for spelling Angel, like Angle.**

Chapter 4

**MAX POV**

"Max!" Stella burst into the room. Stella giggled. _Oh man, I hope I didn't interrupt anything. _I stared at her. _What do you mean? _She jumped and tried not to think about it. I groaned. She had seen Kyle's arms wrapped around me. I glared at her. _It's no a big deal. __Yeah, um… sure._ I sent her out of the room. "Stella, go wake the others. We have to go to school in thirty minutes.

Seeing her walked out of the room immediately calms me down. I go over to my closet. There are rows of clothes. It'll take forever to pick an decent outfit. In the end I was wearing a tight midnight blue tank top with black skinny jeans. That was the closest thing to normal. Then I all the way back. There were piles of shoes. Five minutes of searching I found some black vans.

I went back into the bedroom. Kyle was already gone. As I was going down stairs Roze burst out of her room. I couldn't stop from laughing. Her face was in rage, which did not go well with her preppy look. "Were you Stella's Barbie today?" I asked in sympathy. Roze was wearing a very low neck t-shirt with a sparkly scarf and a white mini skirt with silver flats. Her emerald eyes flashed murderously.

We arrived at the school with only seconds to spare. "Let's try not to get into very much trouble." We all solemnly agreed. Roy and I walked to our class, math. Sitting through math is not fun, especially when you already know the answers to everything. The only interesting thing is a boy and a girl. I think their names are Edward and Bella. "Lilith!" I snap my head back up. "Can you tell me the answer?" _She'll never know the answer, 12,309. She wasn't even paying attention. _"Lilith, what's the answer?" I went into his mind. 12,309 was the answer. "12,309." He looked stunned. "Correct." Flustered looking he went back to the lesson.

After class as overheard the dude Edward says that he couldn't read our minds. I guess that was the slight pressure in my mind. Going deeper into his mind I heard that he had four other siblings, and that they drank blood. They were vampires. I turned to Roy. Whispering, "Roy, Edward is a vampire. He has four other siblings, and a father/creator, and mother. His girlfriend knows all about him being a vamp." Roy swiftly looked over at them. "My next class is with Roze and Bella. I'll pass the message on." I nodded. We went our separate ways. I waited for Kyle before heading off to bio.

Filling in Kyle about Edward Cullen on the way. Just our luck as we walked into the room the teacher made Edward my lab partner. I looked at Kyle. He smiled in sympathy. Grudgingly I took my seat next to him.

**EDWARD POV**

Lilith and a new guy walked into the room. They were talking in low voices. Even with vampire hearing I didn't really hear anything. All I heard was that his name was Kyle. The teacher swooped down on them. Apparently whatever he said they didn't like. Lilith walked over and took the seat next to me. Great, just great, she's my lab partner. What the heck? She may not like me, but I can try. "Hey." She turns towards me. She really was beautiful. She had long dirty blond hair and honey colored eyes. She was almost as pretty as Bella. "Hey, your Edward right?" I snapped out of my daydream. "Yeah, and your Lilith, right?" She looked me over, making me really uncomfortable. "I would have thought that everyone would know us by now? Yes I'm Lilith, you can call me Lili."

During the rest of the class we worked. She had sharp intelligent eyes. She also seemed to know everything. Lili and the new kids didn't seem so human. "So Lili, where did you go to school before?"

"We were living in Michigan, Texas and now Washington."

"You lived in many different places. And by we, did you mean you?"

"No. We as in Roy, Kyle, Roze, Stella, and I lived together." Oh. So they all lived together. That's not weird at all. "So, Edward. You seem different from everyone else here, except for your other siblings."

"You know I have siblings?"

"News travel fast thought this small school." I muttered something in reply. Class went by pretty fast. Only when she left for lunch did I realize that she had no sent. We went through the rest of the day wondering what they could possibly be?


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

**Disclaimer: do not own any MR/TW**

Chapter 5

**MAX POV**

Crap! Edward heard all of our real names, except mine. This is really bad! The next few days we avoided the Cullen's. That is until lunch. After about a week, nothing tried to hurt us. It's a

record! Right in the middle of lunch we heard a familiar buzzing sound. "Guys, looks like they found us." I whispered. Roy looked ready for action, Kyle looked annoyed. Stella and Roze

were both glaring at out the window. "Come on guys." I lead them out earning the Cullen's to look at us.

**BELLA POV**

Edward and I were talking, when they all looked up. The Buyons and Zanders were getting up from their table and walking outside. I turned to Edward. "What's going on?" He said

something about a weird buzzing sound. Then he told us everything he knew about them. He said that their real names were Roy, Kyle, Stella, Roze, and Lilith stayed Lilith. They are also

not human. Roy was Mat, Kyle was Will, Stella was Ava, and Roze was Cleo. As a silent agreement Edward and his Siblings all got up. I followed suit. Then we all walked outside, ignoring

looks from the other students.

Edward suddenly picked me up and ran. When he stopped I realized that we were only a few blocks from my house. The others listened intently. Then they went around a house and into

the backyard. There they were. The new kids. They were fighting some robots? We watched as hundreds of robots assault them. Lilith was in the front with Roy and Kyle flanking her.

Then Stella and Roze were flanking them. They fought in close together. Lilith taking most of them out. As quickly as it started, it was over. There were pieces of robot all over the ground.

Jasper quickly said something to the others. I didn't hear anything, they talked to fast. Suddenly they leaped forwards; they had the kids in their grips. "What the hell!" Roze yelled. She

looked over at Lilith, who sighed rather dramatically. "Well, now that you have what are you going to do?" She said that with a bored drawl. Emmett's face was priceless. "We know

you're not human."

"And neither are you." We all looked at her stunned. "You know it's not nice to hold someone prisoner." Edward's face hardened. "You are dangerous. We need to know what exactly who

you really are." She laughed at that. "What you need to know whether I'll hurt your girlfriend or not?" I glared at her. With Edward holding her, I walked up to her and slapped her. She

stared at me with undisguised hatred. "Edward let go of me unless you want to be in pain." Her voice was quiet, but carried an air of authority. Edward looked at her in amusement. She

glared at him. "Kyle." The boy that Jasper was holding growled. Looking around he focused his gaze on Edward. The next second he let Lilith go and was on the ground withering in pain.

"Stop it!" I screamed. Running at Lilith. She looked at me and sighed. I was a foot away from Edward when I crashed into an invisible barrier. I was thrown back several feet. I tried again

and again. No luck. Edward slowly got up. I walked towards him. "How stupid can you be?" Lilith cried in exasperation. Just then another person landed. He was flying with out wings. The

girl Stella looked up and screamed. "Seth!" As he landed he was tackled by Stella. He hugged her back. Then looking at us he said. "It took forever for me to find you guys! Though I did

have a few run in with the others." He face dropped into a mask of anger. "They didn't even want to see you ever again!"

* * *

**Seth- 18 years old. Part of the new flock. Was separated from them for a few months. Can turn into a panther, control light, and he can create explosions any size just by willing it.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR/TW**

**srry but i can get any more chapter on the site. so i'll be a very long page thing. yea i know it says chapter six so just pretend it's on a different page.**

Chapter 6

**SETH POV**

Max and the others quickly ran up to me. She threw her arms around me. "Seth! I thought I would never see you again!" Roy, Kyle, and Roze all hugged me. After that they all

keep their distance, except for Stella. Right before I left, me and Stella had gotten together.

It was the middle of the day when I left. We were all going through some power thing. We kept getting more and more powers. I sort of went crazy. I started yelling at everyone and

destroying everything I saw. Eventually Max made a suggestion for me to take a break, and figure things out on my own. Stella and Max got into their biggest fight ever! I left that

afternoon.

It wasn't until then did I notice the other people standing there. "Wow, thanks Seth." I looked at him. His name is Edward. _He can read your mind. So block it!_ _Thanks Max!_ She gave a

small smile in return. I could tell that she was hurt by the fact that her old flock never wanted to see her again. "So Edward, how can you read minds?" He gave me a look that said, you

are crazy! "You think I can read minds? Also, Lilith is your name Max?" She paled. "What's it to you?" I thought I could never get enough joy when I hear her using that tone of voice,

when it's not directed at me. "I need to know if you are dangerous."

"I'll tell you our secret if you tell us yours" Emmett stepped forwards. "We already know what you can do. So why should we tell you what we are?" Max laughed. "You don't have to tell

us about yourselves. I'll find out anyway. Oh, and Edward, my name is Max. Not Lilith." I looked at Edward face. He looked so shocked! Wow, I thought. What a wimp!Having that thought

earned me a glared. "Very well, lets ditch the rest of the school day. Come to our house and we'll explain everything. Then you will tell us about yourselves. Fair?" Max looked around. We

all gave her our thoughts. "Fair." This is going to get interesting.

BELLA POV

Max and Edward started talking about the best way to get to our house. It's a little shocking finding out that they can fly. If vampires are really and flying kids, what else are real? I look

over to see Max's family crowding around Seth. After awhile Jasper came my way. "Hey Jasper, what are the emotions around them?" If he heard the bitterness in my voice he didn't say.

"Max is in pain and anger."

"What do you mean by pain?"

"It's doesn't feel like physical pain, but emotional pain." I nodded, pretending I got what he meant. It's taking a really long time talking about plans. Looking back Max and Edward are not

even using their mouths, just staring intently at each other. Now that got me mad, who did she think she was? Just as I was about to go up and ask them if they were done, they both

exchanged a few words. "Come on guys. Lets go." Turning to Edward she said, "Okay, lead on." Edward scooped me up and ran. The whole way there all I thought about was how bitchy

Max was. She's always ordering everyone around. The way her family takes ever order without a complaint, drives me crazy. I didn't even notice when he stopped. "Bella, you can get off

now." I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me. He set me down gently, before going off to meet Max. Her family came down a few seconds later. They followed us in somewhat

cautiously. I mean really? What did they think was going to happen? I have to admit. I'm of jealous of Max, she so powerful. She's everything I had always wanted to be, except for her

being a jerk. Max walked by me, "Jealous much?" she said that so softly that I don't think Edward could have heard. Did she like read my mind? Edward never could. Could she read minds

anyway? Those thoughts left me in turmoil for the next few minuets.

By the time I came back into focus, Max and Edward were staring intently into each others eyes again. Carlisle and Esme were both present now. "Fine! You win, we'll go first." Max smiled

happily. I tried not to let my anger show on my face. I listen to Edward's tale about them being vampires. He also told them what talents they can do. I watched their reactions closely.

They didn't look surprised or scared at all. Then Max told her their story. I didn't even bother to listen. "Max, we would like to help you out. You can live with us. Don't worry about the

sleeping arrangements. We can't sleep remember. If your old flock ever comes back we will happily protect you." So now they were going to protect the FREAKS! Were they crazy! "Bella

calm down!" Jasper was sitting next to me. Edward looked at Jasper then nodded. "Bella, why are feeling so angry?" Crap. I forgot that Jasper could feel my emotions. It was stupid to

think that having Edward not be able to read my mind could be enough protection to my thoughts. "Nothing." I said. "Max, why don't you tell us about your gifts?" Edward said. This time I

listen closely. "Well, I can fly up to 542 mph, control the elements, create force fields, and read minds. I can also read Bella's mind, even though Edward can't. Roy can control electricity,

teleport, and is too protective. Kyle can cause someone pain, make people forget things, can track anything, and can show someone their worst fears. Stella can control emotions, create

illusions, and talk to animals. Roze can magnify sound, breathe underwater, can persuade anyone to do anything, and can see the future. Seth can turn into a panther, control light, and

can create explosions any size by willing it to happen. God! They have a lot of powers. I feel like I don't belong. I'm surrounded by a bunch of super humans and wolves/humans. I'm just

a plain boring human.


	6. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR/TW**

Chapter 7

**MAX POV**

The whole time Edward or I talked, I had to listen to Bella's constant mind about how annoying we were. She really, really hated us. She didn't even know us! I dragged myself back into

the conversation when Roy and Carlisle finished their discussion on where we will sleep. "Good, that's settled." Roy paused for a few minuets. "Do you mind if we eat?" Esme jumped up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, you must be hungry." She rushed off to the kitchen. "We are used to making food for Bella." Edward answered the unasked question. "Were you reading my mind!" I

almost shouted at him. Off to the side Bella smirked. "Of course I wasn't reading your mind! You had your mind blocks up, just like the rest of your family."

"Then how did you know what I was going to ask?" He smiled. I guessed. Your confusion on your face made that pretty obvious." Oh, right. Just then Alice decided to run her mouth off.

"Great! Now that were living together, you are now part of the family! We will have to find some suitable clothes. I mean Max, have you ever chosen a outfit that wasn't designed for

combat? I think Stella has a natural fashion taste, unlike some others that I could name." She looked pointedly glared at me. I faked a look._ Who me? I never knew I was useless when it _

_came to fashion._ She sighed. "Why don't you guy go back to you old home and get all the items you need, and bring them back here?" That seemed like a good plan. I sent Roy, Stella, and

Seth to go get everything. They didn't need our help. Hm, looks like my days with Stella are over. She will be to occupied with Seth. I turned to Roze signaling that we should go into the

kitchen. On the way there I mentally communicated with her about Bella. I told her that we should not trust her. After all she was looking for way to get rid of us. I saw Roze just barley

nod. Good, now just the rest to convince.

**EDWARD POV**

Our talk didn't take long. Then Max quickly sent some of her family to go get all the stuff in their house. I guess they didn't have much. When they left Max and Roze went into the kitchen.

Roze's mind went completely blank. No quiet buzzing, just complete silence. I guess Max must be communicating with her. I turned my attention back to Bella. "So what do you think of

them?" She scowled. "I think they are weird. They shouldn't be allowed here." I frowned at her. "You think that they shouldn't be here because they aren't human? Think about it, they

never had an easy life like you. Unlike you, I find them interesting." She looked at me in shock. I had never said something like that to her. No matter what, I felt protective of them. They

were just like us. Just then Rosalie decided to make one of her unhelpful remarks. "Edward, don't you think the Rides are super beautiful?" She smirked. "You don't have to tell me. I

already know that you think so; Jasper said that's what you're feeling. I think they are great people to hang around." With that she flounced out and into the forest. "Bella, don't take

that the wrong way. You know how Rose can be. I still think you are the most beautiful person on the planet." She looked up at me. I could tell she was on the verge of tears. "Don't you

get it? Rose was right, they are pretty unlike me." She got up from her seat. "I should go. Love you." She gave me a quick peck on the side of my check. Then she left running. She

surprisingly made it out the door without falling. I sighed. She was really upset. I would have to talk to her later.

Roy, Stella and Seth came in with arms full of stuff. "Where do you want us to put it?" Roy's gruff voice sounded behind all the stuff. Esme flitted into the room. "Come on I'll show you

your rooms." As they walked up stairs I heard Max and Roze talking. "Are you sure…..right….just let me know." They were whispering. Whatever they were talking about they didn't want

anyone to hear. They came back into the room. They walked by and nodded to me on their way out. Just then Jacob and Seth blocked the door way. "Hey Edward, I heard that you like

some other kids that were living here." Max and Roze quickly backed up. _How dare he accuse me of loving one of the Rides. __Nice to know. Care to tell me why there are werewolves standing on _

_the doorstep?_ I didn't bother to answer. _Fine then. I'll figure it out on my own._ I sighed. "Guys, can you come down here." Max said calmly up the staircase. Within seconds they were

assembled before her. "Excuse me, but we have to go." She made to walk out the door when they blocked her path. In a heartbeat the Rides turned from easygoing to instant bloodlust.

"Didn't you hear me? I said we have to go." Her voice was quiet, yet so cold in made shiver in fear. Jacob and Seth both flinched, but didn't back down. Max lost her patience. She

punched Jacob in the face. To my astonishment he flew back ten feet. Max didn't even get hurt! For the first time Seth looked directly at them. His gaze sought each of them out. When it

landed on Roze he froze. "What the fuck?" Max muttered. "No way." Jacob whispered. Seth had imprinted on Roze. He didn't even know who she was. "Um…hi I'm Seth. Who are you?" He

asked that question to Roze. "I'm leaving and if you don't move in the next ten seconds you will end up next to you friend." She sent him a death glare. "Roze don't do that. Seth is a

werewolf. He just imprinted on you." Max said very slowly, as if talking to a little kid. "He just did WHAT?"


	7. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer on the usual!**

Chapter 8

**SETH POV**

The look on Max's face was too much. I burst out laughing. She turned on me. I tried to hide my laughter. I failed. "Why do you think that is funny?" She didn't wait for me to answer. "Do

you even know what imprinting is?" I couldn't help myself. "It's something really, really great!" That did it. She pushed past Roze and the other Seth. _Hm…maybe I should call him, Puppy? _

_You will call him by his real name._ Oh crap! I forgot what she could do. I quickly put up my mental barriers. Joy, I was now on the shit list with Max and Jacob. "Well don't mind me! I'll just

get some food!" I walked to another room. "You know, the kitchen is the other way." Edward drawled. He was clearly amused. "I knew that!" I sauntered into the kitchen.

While Edward and Jacob explained all about the imprinting I decided to take a walk, or I could fly. I flew to a nice looking meadow. I saw Max there sitting on the ground and sucking up

the water from various plants. I landed next to me. "Are you okay?" I felt bad. I was always making the jokes. I sometimes didn't know when to stop. "I'm fine." Came her quiet reply. "It's

just that now we'll never be able to leave."

"What do you mean?" She sighed. "When Seth imprinted on Roze, they sort of formed a connection. Some of Roze just decided to like him, but it was mostly Seth." I understood her point.

We were always on the run. "You know there is a bright side to this. If we have to stay here I bet the pack would protect us with the vamps."

"Yeah, I never thought of that." A sad smile came on to her face. "I would give my life for you guys. Then again if I died, how could I help you then?" I tried no to think about Max dying.

"Then you won't die. Promise me- us, that you won't die."

"I promise, as long as you do the same with everyone else. Promise?"

"Promise." She seems to have a faint glow after she promised. Weird, must have been my imagination. "Come on, let us get back to the others." She stood and offered her hand. I took it,

and she pulled me into a hug. "I missed you when you were gone. Stella was especially sad." Wow, so much emotion for Max. "I missed you guys a lot." I really did. But the past is called

the past for a reason. So I focused on the future.

When we returned back to the house just after dark. Max went to Kyle and asked him something. When he replied, he got that strange glow around him. Am I sick? What's the hell is

going on? Then Max walked around to the others, they each glowed after they gave her an answer. I must be going crazy. It was a soft golden glow, barely visible. But since it was dark

out, it probably made it brighter. Stella looked around in confusion? "Is it just me, or are we glowing?" I made a strange happy cry. I hugged tight into my arms. "I'm not going crazy!"

They all laughed at that. "I don't know why we are all glowing, but I think it's a good thing." If Max asked them the same question I asked her, is there something connected to that? Roy

yawned and stretched. "Come on, we all need to get ready for school tomorrow. We can't just completely skip it."

"Right then, Roy go to the room where Esme would sleep. Stella and Seth take Emmet's room. Roze take Jasper's room. Kyle and I will take Edwards room. Also, Roze saw Alice and the

others build an attachment to there house for us." I chuckled. Max didn't change much. Still the boss, and still bossy. "Be careful Max, don't fall off the bed." Stella smiled sweetly at her.

"Be careful Stella, don't break the bed." Ouch. She should've known that Max can come up with remarks just as fast and you can think them up. Of course a mind reading is cheating, but

who said that wasn't allowed? All muttering a good night we went our separate ways.

I woke up to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring at me. "Ahh!" Stella rolled off the bed in a fit of laughter. "At least you're happy about going back to school." She rolled her eyes.

"It's your first day of school. It'll be fun." I snorted. "Yeah, I'll believe it when Max starts wearing only pink." Stella jumps back on the bed and just stares at me. Okay, this is weird. I'm

just about to ask her what the hell is going on when Max walks in. "Come on guys, we have school. You're still in bed- oh, whoa! Am I interrupting anything?" From her point of view it

probably looked bad. I was lying down and Stella was on me pinning me down… Yeah, it looks pretty bad. "I know you're all happy to see each other but really? Oh also, can ya keep it

down. We all heard you last night. Not something I ever want to hear again." My face was burning. Max smirked and walked out. "Great job Stella! You know got me on the shit list with

Max, right after I got off it. Good job!"

Ten minuets later everyone was in the kitchen. We were talking about what to say when we got back to school. Apparently there were several new kids. Great now I can see how many

pranks I can play on them… well I'll probably play a few on the Cullen's later. I was snapped out of my fantasy when Max screamed. "How dare they! Fuck them! I swear, if they get into

my way- life, I'll kill them." Kyle moved over to her and hugged her. She calmed down to whatever he said. "Max, my family will be happy to help you in any way. As would the pack."

Edward's voice flowed over us in a soothing tone. "We can talk about this later, I have to go pick up Bella." He swiftly ran out the door. "Wait, what did you all say?" Max huffed. "The new

kids last name is Ride, my last name. Who do you think they are!" Max was shaking in rage. "What are they doing here? Do they know we are here?"

"I wish I never knew them. I wish they could just leave me alone!" Max yelled.


	8. last part

Thanks to everyone who have followed this story for a long two years. This story will now be adopted by LOOTMAGOOT. So thanks to all the support and please read the adopted version.


End file.
